Shū (lord)
is the son of the daimyō of the Land of That, a country near the Land of Fire. Background Shū was an eating contest viewer alongside princess Chiyo and her father, the daimyō of the Land of This. During the contest, Tatewaki told Shū that it was time to train, so they went practising kendō with two wooden swords. The samurai's experience was higher when compared to Shū's, and he was therefore having lot of trouble figthing back, until Chiyo appeared and stopped Tatewaki by telling him that he shouldn't be so rude, finishing the training. Later, Ino used her Mind Body Switch Technique to control Shū and to pretend to go to the bathroom. Naruto used the Transformation Technique to impersonate Shū and Shikamaru gives Shū a letter from his father, the daimyō of the Land of That, telling him what would happen. Later, the Land of This was invaded by Akatsuki which resulted the death of the daimyō of the country. However, thanks to Naruto and Tatewaki, Shū and Chiyo were able to escape and headed for safety in the Land of That where Shū's family welcome Chiyo into their home. Presently, he is traveling with Chiyo. Personality Shū outwardly seemed to be of a happy disposition, enjoying the food-eating contest which he was watching; however, he was shown to be disappointed when he was told by Tatewaki that it was time for his lessons in kendō. During this lesson, he was shown to resent his role as a hostage and thus questioning the need to train in swordplay when all he had to do was behave. When answered that fate was unpredictable, he replied that his was unchangeable. Shū was shown to be quite curious, since, having never seen the town outside of the castle due to him being a hostage in the castle, he wanted to explore it before leaving, even begging Shikamaru to grant his wish. It was heavily implied that he had feelings for Chiyo as he went back to the castle to assure her safety during an attack and blushing when asked about her. The two also appear to have grown closer with them traveling together since she has immigrated to Shū's home. He also showed that he enjoyed ramen. Appearance Shū has large, light purple eyes and long light-brown, hair which he kept in a ponytail apart from two bangs which framed his face and bound with white small bands at the ends. When in public, he wears a small headband consisting of a thin cord of light-purple cloth whose ends connect on his forehead in an object reminiscent of a golden pearl. He also wears a necklace set with a red pearl and two blue smaller pearls. When being with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji, Shū has his hair down to his waist. He wears a sleeveless light blue kimono with a light green shirt inside, a light purple belt around his waist, green pants, and straw sandals. Abilities While little is shown of his abilities, Shū has received lessons in kendō from Tatewaki, a skilled teacher.